1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present disclosure may relate generally to methods for modeling structures of coronary arteries from three-dimensional (3D) computed tomography angiography (CTA) images. Some example embodiments of the present disclosure may relate generally to apparatuses for modeling structures of coronary arteries from three-dimensional (3D) computed tomography angiography (CTA) images.
2. Description of Related Art
Cardiovascular diseases may be a leading cause of death, and may cause 30% or more of all global deaths. Among people who died from cardiovascular diseases, 80% or more may die from ischemic coronary artery diseases. In medical circles, morphological features of blood vessels may be analyzed using medical images, and a presence or absence of morphological abnormalities of blood vessels, for example, a degree of angiostenosis or communication between blood vessels, may be utilized for noninvasive diagnosis and treatment.
Among medical images, coronary artery computed tomography angiography (CTA) images may be used to diagnose and treat coronary artery diseases, due to noninvasive nature, high spatial resolution, and isotropic three-dimensional (3D) features.
Medical teams may manually analyze medical images, for example, coronary artery CTA images but, accordingly, a relatively great amount of time may be required and accuracy of diagnoses may not be high.